The ghost of the mansion
by Penny Charlotte Brown
Summary: Anthony had just started to live in the mansion with his cousins, when he heard the story of the famous ghost. One night he, together with his cousins, went to the upper floor to find out if there really was a ghost there...One shot featuring Anthony, Archie and Stear as children.


**The ghost of the mansion**

Night has fallen over and everybody was getting ready to bed, but to some people the night meant adventures…

Anthony had just gone to his room pretending to go to sleep. "Good night" he had said to his nanny. Just like he always did, he was so polite and good mannered boy.

But this night was different…During his short stay at the mansion; he had heard some stories about a ghost in the upper floor. Archie, his cousin and friend, had told him that there was a man who…

Archie:"…had lived here more than a hundred years ago. He died of young age, but he was not satisfied, because he left a young bride behind him and he missed her…"

Anthony:"Wow! Then what?" he had asked with enthusiasm.

Archie:"He couldn´t rest in peace, so even after his death he was heard calling her name…"

Stear, Anthony´s other cousin and friend, continued:"…Even now, his footsteps can be heard on the upper floor. He is still looking for her."

Anthony had been impressed by this story. He could not tell, whether his cousins were telling the truth or not. So, he decided to investigate the matter. This night, together with his cousins, he would go to the upper floor and find the ghost.

Anthony searched his drawers to find some candles and sticks to light them. After that he went to his door and quietly opened it. He took a peek outside to see, if someone was there. But no, the hallway was empty…and dark. It was already late.

Then he sneaked to Archie´s room, where both his cousins were.

Stear:"Let´s go."

Anthony noticed some weird gadget Stear was holding. "What is that?" he asked.

Stear looked at the gadget:"Oh, this? This is a new invention I just made. With this we can locate the ghost."

Anthony looked at the gadget and thought "another weird device he had invented…I hope that this one will actually work."

Archie walked towards the door:" Okay. Let´s go." he urged the others.

The three boys sneaked quietly towards the stairs. They only left small shadows behind them. Three friends were heading towards new adventure…

Soon they had reached the upper floor. It was spooky, especially at night times. There were life sides puppets in the hallway. All of which represented their ancestors with ancient clothes on them. Those puppets casted long and scary shadows…

The three friends stacked together as they advanced along the hall way.

Anthony:"Where we are heading?"

Archie was a bit shaken:" There" he pointed the door at the end of the long, dark hallway…"He should be there…"

Anthony:"…"

Stear was operating his device."There!" he yelled, so that the two got scared.

Archie:"Don´t yell like that!" he told his brother.

Stear:"Sorry…But now I started the device and it should point us the exact location of the ghost."

Anthony:"How does it work?" he whispered to Stear.

Stear:"You see this red button?"

Both Anthony and Archie nodded.

Stear:"Just push this and the antenna there…"

He showed them…

Stear:"Is like the needle in a compass. But instead of showing us, where the North is, this antenna shows where the ghost is."

Archie and Anthony looked at each other…"How convenient" they both said at the same time.

But then, Stear´s antenna started to work. It showed them the location of the ghost: it pointed towards the room at the end of the hallway…

Then, all of a sudden, they heard loud ´bang` coming from the room they were going to go…

They all stood still for a while. Then they looked at each other…

Archie:"Aa…Should we head back to our rooms?" he hesitated.

Anthony:"No way! Now that we are here, we should go and investigate the room."

Archie:"But…"

Anthony:"No buts. There´s three of us and only one ghost. If we work together, we will be fine."

Stear:"Well said, Anthony. What do you think we should do?"

Anthony:"Let´s go quietly towards the room, and when I count to three, We open the door and light the room with our candles."

Archie:"And then what?"

Anthony:"Well, if there is a ghost, we will just attack it. Together."

Stear:"That´s a good plan. Let´s go."

Archie:"But what if my clothes get dirty?" he asked them, but they didn´t hear him, because they were far ahead of him. He then hurried to join them.

They finally reached the room at the end of the hallway and took positions…Anthony started to count…

1

2

3!

They opened the door and lighted the room…

There was something they didn´t suspect: a mother cat with her kittens.

The boys laughed…"So this is your ghost!"

Archie looked at the cat:"So here you have been. We looked all over for you." it was their stable cat, who had become pregnant and hit her kittens in the upper floor.

The boys took the cat and her kittens with them while they ascended the stairs…"Well, this mystery is now solved!" said Anthony. Archie nodded, but Stear was sad.

Anthony:"What´s wrong?" he asked him.

Stear:"It looks like my invention didn´t work at all!"

Years later, they would tell about this ghost to Candy…


End file.
